Malek ibn Jahm
Malek ibn Jahm was a sahabi of Muhammad during the rise of Islam. Of humble origins in the city of Mecca, Malek would become a companion of Muhammad and would fight in many of his battles, and he told several stories about his life as a sahabi later in his life. Biography Conversion to Islam s forming a human wall to protect Muhammad]]Malek ibn Jahm was born in Mecca to an impoverished Arab family, the son of Jahm and Jalilah. Malek had a humble upbringing, being called a "street rat", and his family was one of the families that headed to Muhammad's house in Mecca in 610 to hear him speak. Malek was overjoyed with Muhammad's messages, and he declared, "There is no God but God, Muhammad is the messenger of God", becoming one of the first Muslims in the city. When Abu Jahr, Abu-Sufyan ibn Affan, and the pagan Quraysh rulers of the city persecuted the Muslims, Malek remained loyal to Muhammad. He attended Muhammad's rally at the Kaaba in Mecca, where Muhammad said that there was only one God, and he defended Muhammad from the pagans by forming a human wall around him. He was one of his companions, leaving Mecca with him in 615 during the persecution of the Muslims. Flight to Abyssinia and Hijrah Malek ibn Jahm accompanied some of Muhammad's followers to exile in Abyssinia as Muhammad and his other followers were starved out on Mount Arafat, and Malek was at the court of King Armah of Axum for years. When he found out about the embargo against Muslims, Malek decided to return to his family, and he headed back to Arabia; by the time he arrived, the embargo had ended after insects ate up all parts of the anti-Muslim decree except for the words "In the name of God", a sign from God that the embargo was unjust. Return to Mecca Later, Malek returned to Mecca after the embargo was lifted, reuniting with his family. One day, al-Bara' ibn al-Marour arrived in Mecca and asked for the Muslims to come to Yathrib (Medina), and Muhammad's followers went there with him, where they were safe from the Quraysh of Mecca. Malek and his father helped in building a mosque for the followers of Muhammad, and he would live in peace until the great battles of 624 and after. Battles of Islam , 624]]On 13 March 624, Malek ibn Jahm and his father fought at the Battle of Badr against Abu Jahl's larger Quraysh army, which was escorting a caravan of confiscated Muslim goods north to Damascus for sale. The two of them fought bravely in the great victory, and Malek would become an important sahabi. In 625, he was entrusted with defending Mount Uhud at the Battle of Uhud, and he was personally instructed by Muhammad to not leave the hill, regardless of the tide of the battle. However, the other Muslims broke ranks and charged the enemy downhill, allowing for Khalid ibn al-Walid to flank the undefended hill with his cavalry and rout the Muslim army. Malek would go on to help in building a trench around Medina in 627 in the leadup to the Battle of the Trench, and he entered Mecca with Muhammad in 630. Later life Malek would marry and live peacefully with his wife and daughter, and he often told stories of his days fighting as a warrior under Muhammad. He died at some point in the late 7th century. Category:Sahabah Category:Quraysh Category:Sunnis Category:Saudis